Rock You Like a Hurricane
by LolthsChildSheRa
Summary: MATURE CONTENT! This is a mature story of how the passions of a young witch manifest with the tall dark and handsome wizard of her dreams. Literally. There might be a little Ron bashing, because I just don't like him and that's that. Hermione/Severus, if you don't like it don't read it. Post-Hogwarts and EWE.
1. Chapter 1 - It's early morning

Disclaimer - I own neither Harry Potter universe nor this song. I am getting nothing out of this other than my own kinky satisfaction.

WARNING! This is a mature story. Be warned there will be adult content!

Chapter 1 - Its Early morning

Hermione paced the mantle in her rooms at Hogwarts. After 3 years of being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, she still had yet to come to terms with one of her colleagues. He just knew exactly what to say to make her entire being fume and fluster. Severus Snape. On more than one occasion she wondered why he didn't die when Nagini bit him. On several of these moments she thought bitterly that it was perhaps to torment her.

After the failure of a marriage she had with Ronald Weasley, Hermione resigned herself to be alone. No one wanted the "Golden Girl" and "Gryffindor Princess". To add to that she was divorced, which was not looked on too kindly. It seemed the Wizarding world was still in the dark ages about somethings and there would be no swaying them. It made no difference that Ron had gone off and whored all over several countries while trying out for different Quidditch teams. Nor did it make a difference that she had contracted a disease from him that left her more or less barren. Only a 10% chance that she could conceive and then she was in for a difficult and rocky pregnancy. All of this happened within 16 months of the vile Dark Lord finally being defeated. Swept up in the frenzy of celebration she took her feelings of elation and grief and placed them on Ron, convincing herself she was in love with him. But nothing could be farther from the truth.

And now she stood in front of her fire musing over the last 5 years of her life. The Great Hall was being readied for the celebration. It was the 5 year aniversary of the salvation of the wizarding world. Her mind had yet to settle from the thoughts of the last day. Her hair was a wild tumble of curls and her eyes had that tired gleam and yet when she closed them she flashed to a dream that had them springing open once again.

_Perhaps I should rest._ This is going to be a long night. She thought to herself. As she settled into the duvet she thought wistfully of the dream that she continued to experience.

Black eyes, black hair falling over her bare shoulder. Her name whispered in ectasy by a voice that sounded like velvet.

Her eyes shooting open once more she lingered on the look of pure lust in the eyes of the man in her dream. Replaying the dream over more in her head she rose and decided sleep could indeed wait. She was in desperate need of a cold shower if she were to continue on her day. Breakfast was going to be a chore. She had hoped to be refreshed before having to sit next to him. Everyday seemed to make her desire for him grow and nothing she could do would stop it. She thought perhaps exhaustion would make it less apparent but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

Standing in the shower, she let the cold water flow over herself. Wistfully she thought of how good it would feel to have a man's hands on her again. Her few fumblings into the bedroom were not the most treasured feelings she had, but Ron did stir a desire in her to be touched. As yet she only imagined what that could truly feel like. Following that train of thought took her to the potion master's hands. So long fingered and lithe. Holding a strength and grace. The water began to warm with a wave of her hand. Taking her bottom lip between her teeth she lingered over the thought of those hands on her heated flesh. She slowly gave up making those thoughts go away and gave into the urge to fulfill her our need.

She found herself less satisfied than she wished to be, but there was nothing for it. She would be expected for breakfast and she did not want to give them one reason to speculate.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sun Comes Out

Chapter 2 - The Sun Comes Out

Hermione walked to the Great Hall with her skin still tingling from her heated shower. A slight blush on her cheeks and her riotous curls a mess. Quiet as a mouse she slipped from the teachers entrance to her seat at the head table. Her slight blush becoming more prominent as she meet the gaze of the snarky professor seated beside her.

"Good Morning, S-s-severus." Her toned aimed for light-hearted but fell a little short as she stuttered her name.

"Professor Granger." He nodded in her direction a slight sneer forming. "Stuttering does not become you."

"Very little seems to become me..." She mumbled into her morning cup of tea, allowing herself to wallow in her own misery for a brief moment.

"What was that?" Severus spoke in a soft tone that was laced with something more.

Was it concern, curiousity, or was he playing with her once again?

"Nothing.. Just thinking aloud this morning..." She smiled to him, but he noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. He couldn't remember the last time a smile reached her eyes. Like she was playing a game of masks and he was the only one who could see to the heart of how miserable she really was.

"You, my dear Professor, are a terrible liar." Hee intoned silkily to her.

"And what makes you think I am lying to you?" Her tone as light as she could make it, she met his ebony eyes with her caramel. A look of challenge and defiance lighting a fire and he noticed something else

That flicker of something he couldn't place put him at ill ease. Something was on her mind and he was rather curious to see what it was. The defiance in her gaze made his mind up as he silently slipped into her mind. His Legilimency skill was great enough she didn't feel him enter. He watched as her thoughts drifted past. Most too quick to register for even him.

But there in the middle of those thoughts were 3 very vivid memories.

He watched as the youngest Weasley boy spoke to her at dinner here in the Great Hall.

_"'Mione, your a girl, right? You'll go with me if I can't find anybody else?"_

He noted behind the resentment in her eyes at the statement she was holding back her own tears of saddness.

He watched as she was reading over a letter from that imbecile Krum, tears splashing the parchment.

**Hermione,**

**I know there was a spark of something between us. But you are not what I am looking for in a witch. You are too pushy and much to prudish. I need a woman who will be fun and enjoy the high life that I have established not want to linger in home with a book around the fireplace. You are sweet and one day you will find someone who likes your boring lifestyle choices.**

**Best Wishes**

**Viktor**

_"And if there is no one who would share this part of me?" she asked the letter with tears still streaming down her face._

The last he found himself not wanting to watch, but ultimately trapped in the cycle he started.

_Ronald Weasley was standing before her with papers in his hand, and a young blond woman on his arm._

_"Its for the best, 'Mione." He spoke, voice slightly slurred. "We were never really that happy. You never shaped up as a wife should. Always in your books. Never trying to please me or make yourself into the proper wife."_

_"You mean I was never your mother." Her tone flat and slightly cold. Severus mentally shuddered at the sound of cold hate in her voice._

_"No I mean you are a failure. You can't cook, you only do passably at the cleaning. I have no children.."_

_"That you know of." She interrupted him._

_"And you are a terrible lay. I mean really, I have to work so hard just to keep myself interested in looking. Most of the time I just picture someone..."_

_The sound her her slapping him across the face rang loudly and her hand stung for a few minutes as she watched him leave with the floozy on his arm giggling loudly._

Severus withdrew from her mind as calmly as he entered and gave her no outward sign that he knew of those moments.

"As you will, Professor Granger." He nodded in her direction. As he sat there and pondered the woman at his side.

"Will you never call me by my name?" He noted that her voice trembled slightly as she spoke to him.

"I thought Granger was your name?" His silky tones slightly amused at this attempt at playful banter.

"It was.. then it wasn't.. and it is now again.." Resignation in her voice as she spoke. "I would prefer those who I like... that is.. That I consider my friends even in the loosest sense of the word.. Use my given name.." She turned her earnest eyes back up to him. "Please. You no longer chastise me for using your given name..."

"I shall endeaver to allow this minor change to my routine... Hermione." A slight smirk on his lips as he noticed hse not-so-subtle shudder at her name on his lips.

"Th-thank you Severus." Her voice lingering over his name.

He watched her for the remainder of time she was there, one eyebrow dangerously quirked and his thoughts on her reactions and memories. This would be a most interesting school year.

A/N: I do so hate making these, but I want to tell you that I am working on longer chapters, these first 2 were teasers if you will to the heat and build up to what is truly behind my thoughts. Thanks for all the love!


	3. Chapter 3 - Last Night Was Shaking

Chapter 3 - Last Night Was Shaking

Hermione's nerves were getting the better of her as she looked at the robes Ginny had sent her. Their friendships was something she treasured but sometimes she thought the ginger was trying to kill her.. Or embarass her and she couldn't decide which was the worse option.

There wasn't anything particularly exotic about these robes, however Ginny had charmed all of her other robes to stay locked away for the evening, leaving her no choice but to wear the ones she brought. These robes were a deep emerald green and plush like velvet. Ankle length with a seductive slit on the right side up to her mid thigh. The top was heart shaped and had straps across her biceps. She had black elbow length silk gloves and a black choker with a solid quarter-sized heart shaped emerald in the center.

She took time with her riotous curls and managed to get them to fall in a graceful tumble, pulled back out of her eyes with a stary wisp on either side to frame her face. Her make-up was modest and her wand was stored in a clip designed for it in her hair. She gave herself one more glance int he mirror and decided she could put it off no longer. Leaving her rooms she headed down the stairs to the Great Hall. Her heart hammering, Minerva would not let her duck out this year as she had the last 2 years.

"Really Hermione. Even if he does show up, which he hasn't the last 2 years, it has been 3 years since your... seperation... Surely you could be civil?" Minerva asked in more of a condesending tone than Hermione had ever heard addressed to her.

"Of course, Headmistress." Hermione's reply was slightly bitter, though she knew her mentor knew nothing about the real reasons she dreaded seeing her ex-husband.

She reached the final staircase to the Great Hall and passed as she remembered the last time she stood her and waited for a date.

Though, she thought wryly to herslef, this time it will be just me, entering alone. What a statement to my life.

With a sigh of sadness and resignation she took the last stairs to the open doors of the Great Hall, unaware of the dark eyes following her progress.

Why I am going to this blasted party is beyond me. Minerva has picked up to much from that bloody meddler. Perhaps if I wait here by the entrance I can sneak off without her noticing... And find myself some entertainment along the way.

Severus Snape watched from the corner as some of his former students entered. He nodded a greeting to those he deemed worthy and scowled at those who he thought had no place in his presence any longer. Her saw Harry Potter and his wife Ginerva Potter enter. Nodding his head to Potter in both acknowledgement of his presence and congratulations on his soon to being a father. Potters in turn both smiled and nodded back.

Most of the guest had arrived and he noticed that Granger had yet to make her appearance this year, once again. His scowl deepened as he noticed another head of red hair enter the front doors and head his direction. The youngest Weasley boy sauntering in on the arms of 2 of his groupies. Smelling heavily of Firewhiskey and smoke. His scowl became a sneer of disdain as the scents assailed his nostrils. Meeting his glare briefly with one of his own. He smirked when the boy flinched from his glare and hurried inside faster.

After the interesting breakfast he had this morning he hoped she would keep her usual tradition of not coming to this fiasco. He heard a sigh, soft and wearisome off to his right and turned to see a vision eaded in his direction. Her gown was plush and hugged all her curves in just the right ways. Even being floor length it was sultry and seductive with a slit exposing her perfectly shaped legs. Her hands were encased in black silk and were wringing each other. An odd gesture to be sure. He became instantly intrigued on who would be so bunch up with nerves on a night like this. He took in the rest of her gown with appriciation and her hair was elegant and graceful. He held in a growl of hunger and disbelief when he reached her face and saw it was Hermione.

She looks absolutely delicious. His traitorous mind thought. Stepping up towards her without concious thought he extented his arm in escort to her, though standing a few feet away to give her the choice in the matter.

Hermione blinked as she realized the man before her was indeed real and offering to escort her to the party so she would not need to suffer alone. Though it was silent and not a word spoken between them, the man being Severus Snape, she knew what was implied by his gesture. With him you had to watch his deeds not listen to his words. They seldom fell in place together, and when they did is when you should be very very afraid.

She smiled gently at him and took the offer for what it was. Her hand tinglling as she took his arm. She smiled broader to him and for the first time in a long while it felt like a real smile.

His eyes widened slightly as she smiled to him in gratitude. A genuine smile, and he caused its appearance. This was an odd development. Turning his attention to the party they began to walk into the liveliness.

People of all ages dances and socialized. Pure-bloods, half-bloods, and muggleborns all intermingled. Children ran around chasing each other. Couples danced and the elder men and women sat and chatted sbout the old times before and during and even after the wars. It was a happy time for the Wizarding world in general, and yet as she looked out to them, she felt she didn't belong. Everything she had given up to this world, everything she bore for people who would all rather live without the details. And she still felt she didn't belong. A deep pain, like something twisting in her gut made her gasp and a single tear slipped out her right eye.

Unfortunely for her that was the moment and side that Severus stepped up beside her. Her eyes widened in shock as his hand came up to her cheek and wiped her tear away. Obsidian eyes meeting caramel they shared a spark. Something intangible passing between them.

"Don't cry for them. They don't deserve it. You are far better than they are." His silky baritone whispered over her skin like a caress.

"It was for me... the mockery of the life I have.." She whispered back, locked in his gaze, her honest secrets pulled free without need of a spell.

"If it is a mockery it seems to be a good one... perhaps you need only perspective to see it?" His question was a deep one, but she missed most of it as her eyes were drawn to his lips and her own parted slightly as she gasped softly. A small growl of appriciation escaped Severus as he noticed where her attention was.

"Perhaps..." She licked her lips. "Perhaps there might be something to that thought..."

Hermione tilted her head back slightly and leaned into him just a fraction. Severus' head was spinning as he leaned forward and a breath away from pressing his lips against hers, a large collective gasp from the crowd drew their attention. Followed by pushing and someone yelling.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Ron appeared in front of them and attempted to pull Hermione out of his grasp. "THAT'S MY WIFE YOU GREAT GREASY GIT!"

"Ronald. Let me go. I am no longer your wife. You left me. Remember?" Her tone was icy with a slight pinch of fear and pain as his grip tightened on her wrist

"YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE." he squeezed her wrist tighter and jerked her towards him with a quick motion. "Always." He growled soflty and smirked when he heard a satisfying popping noise as her elbow dislocated.

"Agh!" Pain laced thru her arm and she crumpled to her knees.

Severus jumped into act, his wand drawn and at the throat of the manchild before him. "I suggest..." His tone quiet and full of unleashed rage, "You and your dates... leave... while you are still able to leave."

Ron flinched from the look of death in the potion master's eyes and hurried to heed his warning. Not waiting for his dates to join him, he ran from the hall and out of the castle.

Hermione whimpered from her spot on the floor. The pain getting to her and her arm starting to discolor with the bruise forming. Something cracked within him, something he didn't care to dwell on as bent to her. Noticing quite the crowd forming to see what was going on, No doubt thanks to the Weasel, and he didn't feel keen to stay as their piece of entertainment. Swiftly lifting her into his arms, pressed into his chest he turned on his heel and stormed down to the dungeons.

He disabled his wards and laided her gently upon the sofa in his sitting room. Sweeping his wand gently over her arm, he cast the diagnoistic charms. His scowl deepened as he noted her elbow being dislocated was not the only complication. Her radius was fractured. Severely. Severus knew he needed to remove her glove to set the bone.

"Granger?" His voice soft but firm. He noticed her eyes glazed slighty with pain remained unfocused. "Hermione?" He said a little louder.

Her eyes snapped to his, wide with pain and a touch of fear. The fear wrenched something in his chest. It burned and ached for him to help her. Not pausing, he stored this reaction away to later analize.

"I must remove your glove. Your bone has to be set and the elbow must be relocated." his voice soft but firm still. He noticed her eyes fall to look at her arm and then flew back to him wider. Full of shame and fear and filling with tears again.

Keeping his eyes locked to hers, he gently pulled the glove off her arm. She nodded after a beat for him to continue and as his eyes left hers, she let her tears fall freely. He examined her eblow and decided to relocate it before he moved to her bone. As his eyes traveled to the spot her bone was fractured, he froze. The hateful scar on her forearm glared up at him in accusation. Tearing his eyes from her scar he locked them back with hers in question.

"B-b-bel-bellatrix" She whimpered in her moment of anguish.

He let out a snarl of rage as the implecations of her words hit him. If she bore a mark of this kind then there were surely others. And most were more likely to not be physical in nature. Resolving to cause her a little pain as possible he went to work.

She was as strong as could be expected only letting a gasp of pain escape when he righted the elbow. When he started to set the bone, his fingers ghosting over the scar of "Mudblood", she flinched away from him, in shame. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself and allowed him to set the bone. As he held it in place for the magic to take hold, she bit her lip to hold in the scream of agony. It felt like fire in her veins. It was terrible. Her teeth clamped harder over the pain and her mouth filled with the taste of copper.

Finished with the spell and satisfied it would only need to be gently used for the next day or so to fully heal, he set her arm down across her stomach. Turning his attention once more to her face, he noticed her bottom lip between her teeth and blood making a slow trickle out the corner of her lips.

"Hermione..." His soft timbre breaking over her name with what could only be described as sympathy. He reached out his hand and gently stroked his thumb over her bottom lip tugging it out of her teeth. His eyes remained on her lip, as his hand cupped her cheek and his thumb continued to slowly make a path across her bottom lip in a soothing manner.

"Hermione.." this time it sounded somewhere between a question and a prayer. And neither knew for sure which it was. Yet her eyes were drawn to his lips as he whispered her name and fire of a different sort began to pool deep within her. She could not withhold the soft moan that escaped when he uttered her name the second time. Leaning up a fraction from her position offering him the choice, her lips were willing if he was.

Severus slowly closed the gap between them, his gaze flickering to her heavy-lidded eyes, noting the fire burning within them. He gently ghosted his lips across hers. It was chaste and sweet. Insecure and questioning. More pure than any kiss either had ever experienced. As quickly as the connection was formed, he disolved it, leaning back on his heels. Confusion crossed her eyes and the fire deep within grew. She leaned further in his direction, asking with her eyes and body for more of his attention.

Severus looked at the woman before him, and knew that this was not the moment for something to happen. He stood and put his mask of coldness in place as he left her in the sitting room and marched himself to his own bed chambers. Outwardly calm and collected he was turmoil within. His entire world went pear-shaped and nothing was making any kind of sense. He needed a good stiff drink.

Hermione sat in utter confusion on his sofa. Wincing at the tenderness in her arm when she tried to rise from her seat she sank back into the sofa and pondered what had happened. Waiting for him to reappear so they could talk out what had happened, exhausted from the days events, Hermione fell sound asleep in the potion master's sitting room.


	4. Chapter 4 - And Pretty Loud

Chapter 4 - And Pretty Loud

After pacing his bedchamber front to back for an hour, he decided it was time to face the music, so to speak. He was sure she had questions about what was going on. Not sure if he really wanted to face the situation, he walked with slow deliberation back to his sitting room, hoping she might have let herself out.

His eyes fell on her sleeping form, right where he had left her. Though if he were entirely honest with himself, it was probably for the best. She needed to rest to recover from the incident. Deciding he should perhaps retire as well, he turned on his heel and silently tred to his room. Removing his robes, coat and shirt and replacing his slacks with soft, silk pajama pants. With a frustrated sigh he slid into his bed to ready for the long drawn-out ordeal attepmting to sleep always was.

Not five minutes had past when he jerked bolt upright as someone screamed. The kind of scream brought on by great agony and terror. Grabbing his wand he jumped into action. Determining the screaming was coming from his sitting room, he knew it was Hermione. When he reached her, for the second time in the night he froze. In all appearances, she seemed to still be sound asleep. The scream died, as if her voice was put under a silencing spell. The hateful scar "Mudblood", was dripping blood onto his floor. It looked like each leter was being carved again in front of him. Bile rose in his throat and something had to be done to help her.

He swept forward and kneeled at her side. Taking care to be gentle with her injured arm, he gently applied pressure to the now open wounds. He heard her whimper then calm in her sleep. Almost instantly at his touch, the blood flow stopped. The wound became nothing more than an old scar and the wrinkle of pain twitched slowly out of her brow. Severus cocked his head to the side as he watched this reaction.

How odd.. I wonder...? As he thought it, he swiftly removed his hand from her arm. As instantly as it left the pain reentered her features and the scar began to slowly open once more. Before she had time to scream at the pain, he replaced his hand on her arm. This time, he placed his hand on her upper arm away from the scar. Surprised that the reaction did not need the injured site and rather curious to see how far away from it he could touch, he placed his other hand on her ankle and slowly removed the hand from her arm. Nothing happened.

He sat for 10 minutes, kneeling at her side keeping a hand on her person at all times. His knees began to ache and his feet were getting that tingly feeling. There was nothing for it in his mind, they needed to relocate. Somewhere the both of them could be comfortable and not sore in the morning. Resolving to retain both their dignity, he rose and lifted her into his arms once more. Walking carefully back to his bed, her laid her gently on the unused side. Making a swift, graceful gesture over her with his wand, he had her gown transfigured into a modest nightgown. White and calf length with simple sleeves. It would do. Placing his wand on his side table he pulled the sheet over her form and lay down on top of his side of the sheet. Pulling the duvet over both of them, took her hand in his, gave a slight squeeze, and watched her in the dim light until sleep claimed him.

It was nearing the witching hour when he awoke the second time. Unsure as to what woke him, he wandlessly lit the fire in the mantle. Both his brows rose as he noticed the chit had curled herself up to him in the night. Readying himself to move her back to her side, his breath caught as she moaned. A soft animal sound that stirred an ache in him, long held at bay.

Leaning over her form, looked into her face in the dim glow of the fire. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing was labored, her bottom lip was being worried in her teeth again. She moaned again, though this time it sounded more like a word, only too soft for him to hear. Leaning closer than he was probably safe he heard her moan clearer this time, "SE..." He jerked back before he heard her finish moaning his name in pleasure.

His own desire begining to stir in a way he would not be able to forget any time soon. She's dreaming about me... Dreaming about sex with me... Followed quickly by the self depriciating thoughts of You don't know she was dreaming of you... There was a boy in her own year named Seamus... could just as easily be him! Deciding his own inner demons haad a point, he knew the corse of action he was taking was daming, and yet it felt like this was something he needed to do.

Grasping his wand he looked to the witch, sleeping in his bed and cast his spell wordlessly. Slipping easily into her dream as if her were stepping nto his robes. His attention snapped to the surrounding. It was his potions classroom. Bleak and dank and dark. Just the way he liked it. He was standing at his most intimidating in front of the desk and blackboard. He scanned the rest of the room and found himself looking at the witch whose dream it was.

She was on her knees in her school uniform in front of him. The top 3 buttons of her blouse undone and the top lace of her red bra peaked out. Her skirt was at least 6 inches shorter than regulation and in his position he could see the matching red lace of her knickers. He moved to view what his dream self was seeing and swallowed hard. Her eyes held such a fire, it looked as though her insides must be burning.

"Please," The dream girl whispered. "I need you..."

"Indeed?" dream-Snape intoned. Voice dripping scorn and vicious as could be imagined.

"No one else has ever..." she paused slightly, biting her lip "Ever made me feel so good..." the last word drawn out with a groan.

"And what, pray tell, would I be getting in return for helping you with your little problem?" One eye-brow rose and his tone still as indifferent as before.

"Anything... I'll give you anything to make me feel like I did when you touched me before..." She breathed in a rush, latching on to the glimmer of hope, her yearning to end.

"Ah.. now, Miss Granger..." dream-Snape purred "Be very careful what you say to me..."

Hermione moaned when he said her name and bit her bottom lip hard again.

"And if I say the price to be, say my servant, in and out of the bedroom... would you still be so willing to agree?" A sneer in place as he waited for her reply.

"Yes..." She breathed "Yes.. please.. just touch me..."

Dream-Snape let out a deep laugh, full of mirth and all male. Hermione rose to her feet and walked over to him, slapping him on the shoulder. Severus' eyebrows rose in confusion as dream-Snape leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, though still chuckling to himself.

"Severus Snape... you are no fun... can't even hold a character for longer than a few minutes anymore.. seems you are losing your touch.. old man.." Hermione saucy called out over her shoulder as she headed to the door to leave the room.

Dream-Snape lurched forward and swiftly blocked her exit. "Old man, am I?" He stalked her towards the desk in the front of the room. Looking over her body in pure appriciation. "Shall we test this theory?"

He reached out and swiftly pulled the loose tie from her neck. Gasping her wrist gently he turned her, clutching her other wrist her bound them together in a heartbeat, before she had time to react. He held the bond up over her head and leaned her down against the desk. He loamed over her for a moment before heis lips were fervently tasting hers. A fire flew between them, dark and animal. They both moaned as his rather noticable erection pulsed into her upper thigh. He growled in hunger as he looked at the witch bound and mostly helpless on his desk. Nothing could be more divine.

Her wandlessly removed her knickers and let his quivering member out of his trousers. Dream-Snape turned to her face to see her hunger and anticipation. Eager enough as it was, that was all it took for him to bury himself to his hilt in the witch. She groaned as that delicious feeling of being filled began to make her fire pool low in her belly.

Dream-Snape moved with such fluid grace, calcuation every thrust and twist of his hips. Hermione was driven to whimpering her need as he continued to move in his own pace. She finally got his attention when she whimpered ,"Please... stop teasing.. and fuck me"

That was all the incentive he needed. his pace quickened and his strokes lost that calculated rhythym. He pounded into her, hard and to the hilt. Delighting in the slight smacking noise his bits made against her arse. Encouraged by her little moans and whimpers.

"More... oh... yes... yes.. Severus... oh gods.. bloody hells... Yes... YES... YES... OH... YES... SEVERUS!"

He groaned as her walls clamped down on him and he spilled his own seed with a gasp of "Hermione" before the walls of the dream began to waver and the real Severus knew he needed to retreat before she trapped him in her mind.

Once removed from her mind, Severus slipped from the bed and as quick as he could manage went to take a very, very cold shower. Attempting to ignore his painful erection. Praying to whatever gods there were that the woman in his bed did not wake as he was gone.


	5. Apologies

I need to give you all my apologies.. I am unable at this time to finish this piece. I had 6 more chapters finished and was working on editing them, when my motherboard got fried. I am still very devastated and I cannot for the life of me remember where the story was going or what I had written. I am working on a different piece in the hopes that this story will come back to me after I have finished it. Again my faithful I am truly sorry.


End file.
